Consumed
by Tmntfanfic
Summary: Everyone has inner demons. Some hide them deep beneath the skin, others let the world know. Raphael had been battling his since he was a child, and no one had ever known about them.. until now, when they got stronger. Sometimes the promise that everything will be alright cannot always be kept...
1. Before

A storm blew in as Raph tried to sleep again. Back in the lair again, after so long. His father was found, the Kraang were out of the city, and everything was back to normal.

Then why do I feel this way?

He rubbed his head, and knew that he would not sleep that night. So much was bothering him, he couldn't stand it. First thing that bothered him was his nightmares. Not the ordinary ones. Those were managable. These were different.

They happened while he was awake.

He didn't tell his brothers about it. Why would he? What would Leo or Donnie know? And Mikey... He sighed. He wouldn't even _think _of burdening his heart with such terrible thoughts and images.

He did tell one person, and that was his father. Master Splinter didn't say much, he just listened, made suggestions here and there, but never gave him a straight up solution, and Raph knew why.

Because there was no straight answer. Whatever was bothering his mind was not something that was going to go away.

He got up quietly, so as to not wake Mikey. Since they came back to the lair, Mikey decided he didn't like sleeping alone anymore.

And then there was Leo. He was incredibly quiet and snappy all the time, Donnie was cynical, and all for no particular reason, other than the fact they were worried about Raph. The way he slept most of the day and stayed up all night, refused rest, didn't eat much and kept to himself most of the time.

But he couldn't help it.

He was trying hard not to be, but he knew what was happening. He was being consumed, and soon there would be nothing left of him but a hollow shell.

If he lasted that long...


	2. Protect

Being back in New York was a dream come true for Mikey. He loved it, he really did.

But something was different.

He started sleeping in Raph's room when the nightmares got bad. He figured he wouldn't bother him much if he didn't move or talk or lick his foot while he was sleeping, but Raph turned out to be the one bothering him.

He'd wake up in the dead of night, jumping practically out of his bed and Mikey would pretend he didn't notice.

Pretended he didn't notice how Raph would tuck him in a little tighter and sometimes put his arm around him.

Mikey could feel his body tremble.. and that was what scared him the most. What was happening inside of Raph to cause this?

For instance, one night, just as Mikey had crawled into bed after a long day out, he could feel him shivering.

He kicked in his sleep.. he was having a bad nightmare. Mikey knew what those were like. He had them a lot. It scared him to see his toughest brother tossing and turning in his sleep, petrified by something unseen.

_Fifth night in a row..._

When Raph made a small shout, that's when Mikey worried the most. He crawled over to the other side of the bed and laid on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "You'll be alright."

His trembling slowly stopped, and Mikey fell back to sleep.

The next morning.. that's when things were weird.. Raph knew that Mikey suspected something. Part of him didn't care. After all, he was bound to find out eventually, but he didn't want him to know what was really going on.

He sat at the kitchen table, and watched the shadows moving across the wall. He wished they would go away. He knew the others couldn't see them.

"Raph?" Mikey sat down with a big bowl of cereal. "Whatcha looking at?"

He kept staring at the shadows. One lurked towards Mikey and he stood up. "Nothing. Get out of here please."

Mikey looked up. "Why-"

The shadow's long fingers began to run down Mikey's shoulders. He shivered. "Go. Now." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Raph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a minute." He bit his lip and watched the shadows.

"Alright... I'll just go eat somewhere else." He smiled.

He sighed in relief as Mikey left and rested his head on the table. As soon as he closed his eyes.. he could see it.. please no..

After all the fiasco from the past few months, he just wanted everything to be normal..

The shadow crawled up to him and scratched at his shoulders. He winced. "Go ahead. Hurt me all you want." His shoulders bled a little.. the blood trickling down his arms. "I can handle it. I always have. But I swear.." His breathing shook. "I swear, if you touch him.. or any of them.."

The shadow's hands wrapped around his neck. _What are you gonna do about it boy.. they'll think you're insane. Why protect them from what they can't see...?_

Mikey crawled into bed late that night, shivering. Why was it always so cold in Raph's room? Didn't make any sense. He shivered in the blanket and snuggled up to his brother, laying on his shoulder, and felt something rough brush up against his cheek. He looked down at Raph, and saw claw marks on him, like he had just been attacked. They were scabbing up now.. but who would've done that? Mikey ran his fingers over them, and then laid back down. Everything was going to be fine...


	3. Living Nightmare

"What do you think Donnie?" was a question that Donatello _hated _recieving. As if his mind wasn't already racing away with questions, theories, and inventions most hours a day. He sat in his lab, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to draw a blueprint. It was going to be a new and upgraded Stealth Cycle, and he wanted it to be perfect. Oh, he knew it would be. Two wheels instead of three.. and maybe if he accessed some real motorcycle parts he could-

"So, what do you think, Donnie?" Leo sat on his desk. Donnie had honestly forgotten he was there. He looked up after drawing a line too long.

"What, Leo?" He sighed, dropping the pencil. No use drawing a blueprint when his leader was like this.

"Raph's been kinda.. sick recently or something. Mikey says he wakes up a lot at night, and that concerns me.."

"Considering the fact that Mikey is a heavy sleeper?" Donnie peaked up from a book he'd just grabbed. He had to focus on something, _anything _other than just awkwardly talking about his other siblings with Leo. Donnie was never the best talker anyway, he wasn't very good at looking someone in the eyes and conversing. He always avoided eye contact, even with his closest family.

Leo looked at his smart younger brother and wondered why he wouldn't look at him. It bit at his mind, but he didn't say anything. Donnie was the only one who would listen to his rantings about Raph, or life, or calm his worries about a mission, simply by being silent or offering a little bit of intelligent advice, because that was who Donnie was. Silent, thoughtful and intelligent. His other siblings.. well.. he squinted, looking at a poster. Mikey was a big sweetheart to anyone. He would listen to problems, but he also talked wayyyy too much for Leonardo's liking. He was trained to have patience, but sometimes Mikey just drove him downright crazy with his constant chatter. Raph on the other hand, would put up with it somehow. Sure, he'd whack him in the head and tell him to shut up, but the thing is, he would still listen to whatever he was saying.

Even recently. Raph was so distant, cold, and quiet, but he would still listen to the chatter of their little brother. Why? Leo wasn't 100% sure, but he figured it probably had something to do with the fact Raph was still feeling guilty about what had gone on between them at the farmhouse, when they had ignored each other for months, then fought like bitter enemies.

_That's something I would never be capable of, _Leo told himself. He looked over at Donnie. "What are you reading?" He peeked over his shoulder.

"A book on psychological health." Donnie responded, squirming a little. "I- I figured I should read this, to you know.. help Raph out a little.. like you said..?"  
"Oh.. good. Thanks, Donnie.. I'm just worried is all, and you really don't have to go through all that-"  
"Leo, it's nothing. I love to read."

He buried his nose in it. Donnie also loved pleasing people, he wanted everyone happy. That's why he figured Leo stuck around so often. Because Donnie would build whatever he asked for without question. But in reality, Leo just liked spending time with him and his calming personality, but sometimes needed some sort of excuse to visit him. He didn't want to be annoying, like the kid who's always bothering you to see what you're doing. "Thanks, D-"

The lab door opened quietly and Mikey slipped in. His eyes were crushed, like he just found out pizza would never be sold again.. or his faith was shattered in someone or something. It was something he didn't usually wear on his normal cheerful face. This was pure distress.

"Hey guys..." He slouched over, his hands together.  
Donnie looked up. "What's wrong Mikey?"  
He looked behind him to be safe and bit his lip. "Nothing.. just what I heard a minute ago..."  
Donnie scooted off of his chair and stood in front of his little brother. "What did you hear?"  
"Well..." Mikey gulped and squeezed his eyes shut...

He remembered going down the hall, going to give Raph a drink of water he'd asked for, and to wrap up his fresh cut that had scraped over the back of his neck somehow last night. Mikey had woken up with the blood from it trickle onto his cheek. And he worried about it for hours.. but calmed down.. that was until he came back into the room again and heard..

He's been quiet for many years. The boy with the dim future. He will never get anywhere, because he is a fake person. He lies to himself, he pretends he will recover from his "sickness" but deep down, he knows he won't. He is broken, his soul is ugly, he deserves to die. What did he do to deserve this? He was born with them naturally wanting him. His whole life.. the boy who would never amount to anything was followed. He was never safe from them...to stake their claim on him, they left a large crack in his shell, to show that he will never, ever be perfect. He will always be different. He will never be truly, truly happy, no matter how hard he tries.

Mikey opened his eyes. Raph had said that. About himself..  
"Guys, I thought he was just having nightmares," Mikey's horrified blue eyes looked up, "but I think Raph is having a living one.. right now.."


	4. Imaginary

Wary green eyes peeked over the table as he desperately tried to stay awake. He knew they were talking about him. He knew Mikey had heard what he said. Now they would all know about.. no. They would believe he was insane, they would lock him away. This is not what he wanted. All he truly wanted was to be happy, which he knew wasn't even possible. **They **had told him that every day. And it didn't take the inner demons of his mind to make him believe that.

He faced a mirror now, in the bathroom, and shook. _Look at you! _his eyes seemed to laugh. _Take all that stuff off and let me see you Raphael. Take that mask off. Those knee pads. Let me see. _His hands obeyed, and he avoided his reflection as he slipped off the kneepads, one..two.. and his elbow pads, the wrappings around his hands, and his mask. Slowly, he had taken off everything that protected him from suspicion all these years. They all didn't know.. except for the mask, but Raph never looked underneath, until now.

With shaky breaths, he looked at himself, the large scar running between his eyes and ending right above his cheek from a childhood "accident" laughing at him. He avoided looking, and bent down to look at his knees. The bad one that always "cramped up" when he was a tween. He ran his fingers over it. Sometimes, it would still hurt so horribly, cramping up, twisting, feeling as if it were going to snap off, that he'd have to scream into his pillow to avoid the rest of the family hearing.

Under his elbows, there were only small cuts, scratches.. but they always hurt. Maybe that's why he punched so hard. So he could try to distract the pain.

He closed his eyes...

He could feel the sharp fingers of his own father digging into the back of his neck.

_"Raphael, what have you done?!" _He heard the yell and shivered.

_"It wasn't me, Sensei, I swear it!" _he mouthed the words with his younger self. He remembered looking down in horror at his little brothers. They both had scratches on their legs and cheeks that looked like they could've been from a sai. But Raph knew. He didn't- he would never have hurt his little brothers. But Sensei didn't believe it...

_"WHY did you do that to your brothers?!"_

"_Do what! Sensei, I didn't do anything!"_ Tears ran down his cheeks. He was only eight years old. Too young to understand what had been going on...

_He felt a sting on his cheek. He had been hit by his father for the first time in his life. _Raph felt his cheek now. Normal. As children, Splinter did not ever get physical with them. His words could be punishments, but he never hit them. "Except that time..."

_Raph held his face, crying. "Daddy, I swear, I didn't hurt Mikey or Donnie!"_

_"Raphael, your sai is on the floor, covered in blood. G-go to your room..." Splinter was even shaken. He had never wanted to hit him, but seeing the mess.. he'd just lost it_.

Raph sat on the sink, shaking horribly.

_He ran through the dark sewers, sniffling, lost.. he decided he couldn't go home. His demons chased him, laughing and encouraging him to go on. "You're free now, Raphael!"_

_But he stopped at a very very dark tunnel he could not see down. He backed up and started running because there were many demons in there, like the ones that lived in him..._

_He must've tripped over something, because next thing he knew he landed and must've hit something sharp on the way down..._

_Whether it was his sai or a hand, or a knife... it left a very deep gash in his face. The child sat up, crying as the blood trickled into his eyes. He couldn't see anymore and screamed for his father. "Daddy!"_

_The darkness surrounded him, and he took shaking breaths. "Please... no... I want to be left alone.. that was the past.. I didn't hurt my brothers.. I didn't get cut by them.. it was all.."_

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were wet, and he ran his hands over the scar that never went away. A constant reminder of something he did.. unless it was concealed. So he always kept his mask on.

He felt like it might be able to keep the darkness inside of him.. inside. And never escape.

But looking at it now, his hands shook uncontrollably as he realized how freakish he looked. What an odd, hideous looking turtle he was! Ha! _Who could ever love you, Raphael.. _he thought.

He shed a few angry tears, scratching at the scabs.. the scars, everything that these things had done to him. He bowed his head on the sink in defeat of himself and cried.

"R..Raphie?" Mikey's quiet voice asked. He stood at the door. Why was he like this? Where was his mask?

Raph looked up, his eyes red, worn out and just about tired of fighting imaginary things.

Mikey walked up to him slowly and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay.." He said softly, though he did not know what Raph was upset about. Raph sniffled and let himself be held.

Mikey ran his finger over the scar. "I bet Donnie can get something for that." He tied his mask back on and smiled, then hugged him again. "I won't tell anybody, I promise."


	5. Lashing Out

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to sleep. Sleep was never a hard thing for him to do, but.. with all that was going on with his younger brother, he felt guilty for resting. He felt he should be by Raph's side, helping him with the new cuts and scrapes up his arms.

He tried to tell himself that Donnie would take care of it, but, looking at the other side of his bed, he knew otherwise. Raph had lashed out at poor Donnie earlier, which shook him up so badly he refused to sleep alone. And since Mikey had taken to Raph's defense on the situation, Leo knew that Donnie would be alone that night.

Donnie shuddered a little in his sleep, hugging himself, and Leo sat up. It wasn't fair! Donnie didn't deserve...

Earlier that day..

Donnie was in his lab, watching a video on third degree burns, when he heard a shout coming from the kitchen. A shout of pain.

He ran as fast as he could to only find Raph, with his shoulder area sliced, and his Sais not too far away. "Raph! What happened?!"

"Uh.. I hit my arm on the- the-"

Donnie looked at the bloody sai. Then back up at his scared older brother. He tried to talk.

"Did you-" his voice squeaked. "Did you cut yourself?"

Raph's eyes widened. He gasped a little and felt the blood on his arm. "No."

"Then, what is this? _What _is this Raphael?!" Donnie held his sai and stalked towards his lab.

"Donnie stop!" Raph chased after him, his vision blurring up slightly. What was happening...

"Stop what, Raph?! I know you did!"

Mikey had been on his way to the kitchen when he saw Donnie run out with the Sai. He caught up with them in the lab, concerned. Was now really the time to chastise Raph? He was going through enough already! "Hey, what's going on in here?" He stood in front of Donnie.

"Raph cut himself."

Mikey gasped and turned to face his brother. No, he wouldn't do that, ever. That wasn't a Raph thing to do.. Mikey slept in his room every night and saw the cuts, they were not from the sais, and he didn't do it to himself.

"Mikey, I swear it, I didn't..." Raph leaned up against the table to support himself. Not now..

"Don't listen to him! If he didn't, who did?! The voices in your head, psycho?! **Stop lying**. I can help you, I know it, if you just-"

"**Shut up Donnie**! You wouldn't understand, you never have!" Raph was losing himself, desperately clinging onto himself, but he was temperarily being consumed. _Let us handle this, Raphael... _"You think you're so smart?! Then how can you not figure out how to get April to like you? Think you're better than me? Who's the one who couldn't fix Leo's leg, or wake him up from that three month coma! You're not who you say you are. **You **are the liar!"

This visably hurt Donnie. He felt like he was stabbed in the heart, and cried out. That was when Leo had walked in. "Raph! Why would you say that?"

He had looked over at Donnie, whose brown eyes looked absolutely crushed. Donnie crouched down, covering his eyes, and cried hard. Leo instinctively knelt beside and let Donnie cry on him.

Raph's eyes changed a little and he shook his head. He had no idea what he just said, but whatever it was hurt Donnie's feelings. He felt a little guilt, but also satisfaction. "I _didn't _cut myself." He declared, getting ready to walk out.

Donnie just kept crying, Leo comforted him the best he could and looked at Raph in disbelief..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, late that night, Leo sat up in bed, angered, concerned.. and sad. He felt like he was definitely going to lose Raphael, and maybe that was a good thing. He was going to confront Raph about this, it was unacceptable. And he wasn't waiting another minute.

He got out of bed, patting Donnie on the shoulder, and stalked to Raph's room, not bothering to knock on the door. His anger level dropped at what he saw. Mikey was asleep on Raph's shoulder, both very peaceful, and normal looking.

Leo decided not to fight with Raph tonight. It could wait until the morning.

But he wanted to keep a close eye on him and stay by Donnie until Raph went back to normal...


	6. Not Him

(Warning: I want you to read the genre- Supernatural and Romance. While this story will have MINOR Tcest I don't want to receive any hate about it. It will be very light and for those of you who still read you're awesome :D)

Donnie shivered, unable to get warm again. His older brother's words still fresh in his mind. Never before had he been so upset and hurt... and for three days he stayed in Leo's room, not coming out for anything. Everytime he so much as heard Raph's voice he'd shiver and hide under his blanket again.

And for the third night in a row he watched Leo start to drift off peacefully, wishing he could be as relaxed as he seemed to be.

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. No, none of this was fair at all. He knew what he saw, and that was what scared him the most. He started shaking and swallowed a sob.

When he looked into Raph's angry green eyes, that was what got him.. that was what petrified him, because he knew with every word that Raph spat out, one thing..

That was not Raphael.

He hugged his knees again and cried.

What had happened to Raph? Why was he suddenly turning into something unknown? Was he possessed by something, or had he always been that way? And what about Mikey? Would he be safe.. or was he Raph's next victim?

Questions plagued the inventor's mind as he tried to find a solution, all while fighting back scared and confused tears. Why him? Why... it didn't make sense. He worried for the health of his brother as well, as Raph looked thinner, weaker, and wasn't himself 100% of the time.

He cried a little louder, trying not to wake the house, but not caring too much if he did..

Green eyes that didn't feel like his own opened. Raph felt as if he was watching a movie, but he knew that he was still in his own body. He was not in control, and that terrified him. What plans did the demons have for him? Just a few days back he had shaken up Donnie.. but what did they really want? For him to break off from the family?

He was still in bed, but something cold was in his hands. His heart skipped a beat as he knew it was his sai. He always locked it up in his closet at night, he never slept with it. But here it was in his hands. **_Guys, please, whatever you're trying to make me do, please.. I don't know.._**

That was when his eyes welled up with tears as he heard a sleeping sigh come from his little brother. He felt the sai being lifted up in his hands. _He is getting in the way, Raphael._

Oh, god no.. anything but this.. he knew if he killed Mikey, the others wouldn't know why.. and he couldn't live with himself if he took the beautiful life out of the sunshine of the family. Raph would never, in a million years, _ever _even think about killing a member of his family. **_I'll do whatever you want, just please don't make me hurt him._**

The sai was dropped and for a second, he thought maybe they would leave him alone. He sighed in relief, wiping away a few tears, and getting ready to go back to bed, when he felt their cold hands wrap around his wrists, controlling him as if he was a puppet. "Oh, god no.." His hands made their way towards Mikey's throat. He smiled in his sleep, unaware that his life was possibly about to end.

The hands pushed forward, sliding Raph's around Mikey's throat.

"No, please! **No! I won't do it!**" His hands squeezed at the throat a little. Raph couldn't stop crying as he saw Mikey's face starting to turn blue. "Oh god.. not him!"

He fought them harder as his brother's breathing slowed, and then snapped, "If you do this I'll kill myself and you will **not **have me to control anymore."

The spirits didn't want that, it became clear. They immediately let go of Raph's hands and vanished. He pried himself away from Mikey's throat and watched him breathe again. He cried in both joy and pure agony and cradled him, vowing to never let that happen again.. ever.

Leo woke up to the hushed cries of Donnie. It ate at his heart.. why did he have to suffer like this? It wasn't fair.

"Donnie?"

Donnie stopped crying and looked up. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Leo knew this wasn't true. He slid over to Donnie and wrapped his arms around him, soothing the now muffled cries of the distressed turtle.

As the hours passed, the cries went from louder sobs to tiny sniffles. He held him close, rocking him a little, until it passed. "You'll be alright Donnie."

Donnie nodded and looked up as their eyes met.

Leo's lips lightly brushed over his and looked down. "You'll be alright."


	7. Affection

to me

Donnie's cheeks turned a bright pink once he realized what had just happened. He had been kissed by April once.. it felt nothing like this. He wasn't sure.. it was wrong.. he wasn't sure he liked it. But he had known one thing, he had kissed back for the split second it had happened.

Leo kept his head down and muttered an apology. His cheeks were a bright red and he started to stand up. "I better go.. I'm gonna go up top.." He rushed to his feet. Donnie caught his arm. He didn't feel safe being alone, and he didn't want to be. "Wait.." Donnie pulled him to sit down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, and I won't do it again. I promise. Just please know how embarrassed and stupid I feel right now..." Leo fumbled with his words. God, how could he have been so stupid?! He wanted to offer comfort to Donnie, but he knew.. it was a bad move to even brush his lips up against his brother's!

"Look, it's not a big deal." Donnie sighed, still blushing a little, "If you didn't mean it you didn't mean it. I don't care. With all that's going on I don't care at all what happens. It was a mistake, then fine. Just don't leave."

There was a great fear and sorrow in Donatello's eyes, one that screamed and pleaded to be with him. He didn't want to be alone.. not with Raphael the way he was.

"Leo, I'm scared." He shrugged. "I need you."

Donnie looked down, waiting for Leo's reaction.

"But, Donnie.. I-"

"Just shut up, Leo. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Leo sniffled, still feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry.."

Donnie sighed and pulled his older brother to lay on his chest. "Just shut up.." He repeated and rubbed his back, his cheeks still red.

Mikey woke up being held tightly, and smiled. His throat hurt a little, and he reached up to feel around for a bruise, but his hands were grabbed by Raph and dropped back down.

"Shh.. just go to sleep.." Raph gently ran a hand down his head.

"But- but it's morning, dude. Come on, let's get up-" he tried to sit up but was gently pushed down again.

"Just go to sleep.." Raph's voice shook.

"Raph..?" His cheek was stroked. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Mikey.." He said softly, still petting him, "you know that..?" His voice sounded gentler, different, like it wasn't even him. Mikey was confused, but nodded anyway. "Course I do, Raphie.. why don't we get up now, okay..?"

He nuzzled his little brother, and shook his head. "No, no... Let's get some more sleep.."

"But, Raph.. it's morning.."

Raphael shivered a little and held on tighter. "Just for a little while more."

Mikey nodded and let Raph hold him, but was very confused. His tougher older brother never showed this kind of affection towards him unless he was hurt. And only then would Raph become a worried mother hen, but he wouldn't do this.

Because he felt he didn't have a choice, Mikey went to sleep again, still very confused and a little scared. He wondered what caused Raphael to suddenly be so protective and scared himself and feared he would never know.

Several hours later, once Raph was sound asleep and not clinging onto him as tightly, Mikey snuck out of bed and went to Leo's room to talk to Donnie.. they were both still there, sound asleep.

"Hey, Donnie..?" He shook him awake, noticing how oddly they slept. Leo was laying on Donnie's chest, and that in itself was odd. Donnie was the younger brother, and Leo had always been very confident and strong, not needing anyone else for support. He felt that something was very wrong. Donnie couldn't possibly still be upset about Raph's little outburst at him, could he?

"Donnie? Wake up, bro..." The purple masked turtle did not do so. He slept soundly for the first time in days, finally free from the worry, the knowledge that something was greatly wrong with Raphael, he was dangerous, out of control, and certainly unable to know right from wrong at times. Then there was Mikey. He was willing to do whatever it took to help Raph out. But what Raph needed was to confess what was going on with him, so the other turtles would help him out. Without a confession, they would never be able to help, and slowly Raphael would slip further and further into insanity.

However, Donatello wasn't entirely sure that he was sane himself, either. After what had gone on the night before, who knew what would happen. What if Leo did it again? What if Donnie enjoyed it? What if... oh god who knew- what if they eventually formed a relationship? Splinter would never accept that. And besides, didn't he still have a crush on April? Donnie was getting way ahead of himself. It was just a peck. An uncharacteristic peck on the lips, but nevertheless, sweet.

Mikey backed out of the room and was tapped on the shoulders by Raphael, who he thought was still asleep. "Oh.. R-Raph, hi..." He was still perplexed about his brother's affections earlier that day. Not that Mikey didn't enjoy the attention; he loved it, but he was worried about him.  
"Mikey, will you come with me...?" Raph's eyes were scared, but also had a different, more demanding, persuasive and charismatic look to them.  
"Where...? Should I get Donnie and Leo?"

"No. I- I need to get out of the city for the weekend. Going up to April's farmhouse, and it's not safe to go alone, you know. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Just with you?" Mikey looked at his eyes.

"Yes..." Raph bit his lip. The attacks were getting worse, and maybe getting out of the city would help. He was barely in control of his body at the moment. The spirits begged to be in full control, but Raph wouldn't allow it. He wanted his brother to escape with him up to the farmhouse, WITHOUT Leo or Donnie. What would they know or understand...?

"Well, okay I guess, bro... let me just tell them we're leaving."  
_No._

"I already told them. Come on." He grabbed Mikey's hand and led him away from the lair, and hopefully away from the darkness that had been surrounding his life for years.

He hoped for freedom.


	8. Trapped

(SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever! My computer broke!)

_To my dearest love,_

No, that sounded too formal. Mikey wanted the letter to be sweet and meaningful, and hopefully his dearest would enjoy. But "to my dearest love"? Who was he writing? Juliet?

Mikey crumbled yet another piece of paper and squinted. Why was this so complicated?

"What are you doing, Mike?" Raph questioned, looking up from polishing his Sai. "Who are you writing?"

"I-Ice Cream Kitty.." He lied, laughing nervously, and crumbled the paper. God, the drugs were messing with his brain. He didn't love Raphael. But he couldn't tell him that or he'd be in bigger trouble, like..

Raph leaned over and kissed his cheek lovingly, his now dark green eyes looking him down. "Why don't you go inside and prepare dinner?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." He stood up and smiled, crying on the inside. Dinner meant almost night.

"Have Leo or Donnie called today?" Raph asked, taking the notepad from Mikey and inspecting it closely.

"No Raphael, not since last Tuesday."

"Good. Don't need them much anyway. I'm going for a walk."

He leaned in for a kiss that Mikey gave him.

Mikey then went inside, watching him disappear into the forest. For a few minutes he was okay. Big tears started sliding down his cheeks. God, he was so afraid. He hiccuped and glanced towards the phone. _Now or never..._

But what would he tell them at home? It was pointless, his mind told him, and he went back to preparing dinner, with a small smile. Forced.

_Don't think like that Mikey. Raph is going to be back soon. Maybe after dinner he'll let you call home. And maybe soon Raph will take you back home. Everything is going to be great once you get back._

Mikey wiped his eyes and finished the meal. They'd been at the farm for two weeks. Everything was great at first, until..

"I'm back." Raph announced. Mikey forced another smile, pretending he was glad to see him. "I missed you."

Yes, he missed him. He missed Raphael, but this wasn't Raphael, this was..

Raphael was always more gentle around this time of day. He quietly sat down at the table, and Mikey served him.

"Raph, when are we going home?" He asked, like he did at every meal.

"Oh, a few more days maybe." Raph said, as usual. "Now finish eating so we can go to bed." Mikey ate a few bites.

"Raph."

Raph consumed everything on his plate and didn't pay attention.

"Raph.."

"What?" He finally answered.

"I don't feel well.. can we not tonight.." Mikey closed his legs and eyes.

"I suppose. You do seem tired, love."

"Exhausted actually." Mikey eyed the phone. "Can I call them?"

"Yeah. Three minutes."

"Can I sit upstairs and talk?" Mikey pressed. He knew.

"No, right here is fine.."

"Right. Thank you Raph." He dialed Donnie's number.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Donnie!" He tried to sound cheerful. Like nothing was wrong.

Something knocked over outside and Raph went to check it out. Donnie was babbling about something. This was Mikey's only chance.

"Help." He said quietly, eyes filling with tears.

"And I- wait, what..?"

"Help me.." He whispered, hanging up.


	9. Lost

Raph always woke up before Mikey. Of course, this wasn't Raph. He had finally been consumed, as soon as they left the lair. Nothing of his conscience remained. He didn't know right from wrong.

So when the demons took over, they decided to make him fall for Michelangelo. Mikey was surprised. Sure, he liked Raphael but he wasn't ready or wanting a relationship yet. And he tried to tell Raph this. "Raphie.. I'm- we're only sixteen. Why now.. can't we wait just a little bit.. go home first.. talk it over with Splinter? I really like you, but.."

That was when the back door locked. That was when Mikey knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

That was when he knew that what he suspected about Raph was true.

This current morning, Mikey was hopeful. Maybe Leo and Donnie would finally come.. save Raphael, bring back the old one.

But would he ever trust Raph again?

No.

Not after what he did to him.. he didn't think he could fully trust him.

Raph's grip loosened on him as he drifted into a deep sleep. Now or never.. Mikey jumped out of bed and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He panted, with every step away from the house he took, he realized that running was pointless. He still loved him. And besides, where would he go? Home? Raph would check there.

Mikey knew there was only one place he could go..

He slowly walked back to the house and sat on the porch, bursting into tears. Truly he was trapped. Leo and Donnie would never come to his rescue.

And however long Raphael kept him prisoner.. was however long he got to live.

He hiccuped and wiped his eyes, voluntarily going inside. Breakfast had to be made.

Donnie rolled over, unable to sleep any longer. He'd been tossing and turning for hours as Leo drove the old van up to the farmhouse. They'd then had engine trouble, and had to wait two hours for Casey to show up.

"Donnie.. try to get some rest okay? You need it."

"I can't Leo.. Mikey is in trouble and I don't know if he's alive, or okay.."

"Shh.." Leo shivered, hugging him. "I knew something was wrong, I should've came sooner.."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Leo.. don't blame yourself."

They were quiet for a long time. Donnie looked up at him, his mind racing with questions about their little brother. Was Raph alive still? Had he died? Why did Mikey sound so afraid, so panicked..?

He gulped and held back tears.

Sometimes, when police arrive at the scene of a crime, they find a lot of evidence pointing to who was the culprit. Other times there will be no evidence at all.

But when Leo, Donnie, and Casey showed up at the farmhouse, all they saw was Mikey sitting on the front porch, a bag half packed beside him, as if he couldn't decide to leave or not.

"M-Mikey..." Leo gasped, absolutely shocked at the appearance of his little brother.

Empty and broken blue eyes looked up at him. Mikey was very pale, much thinner, and trembling. He'd never been more horrified in his life.

"Who did this to you?" Leo demanded.

Mikey jumped at the sudden noise, getting ready to go back inside.

Donnie shoved Leo. "You don't talk like that, you idiot." He gently approached Mikey and smiled. "Ready to go home?"

Mikey tried to smile, tried to be excited, but he just fell onto Donnie in a fit of tears.

"What happened.." Donnie asked gently, rubbing his back.

Mikey sniffled and held on tighter.

"Terrible, terrible things Donnie." Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey and nodded. "Where's Raph.."

"Inside.. please.. don't hurt him.."

"We won't.." Leo insisted. "Donnie, take him to the car, I'll go get him."

"Okay.." Donnie nodded slowly, leading Mikey to the van.

"You want to get some food on the way back?"

Mikey shrugged. "If Raph wants to."

Donnie frowned. "You know Raph isn't in control of you. You can make your own decisions."

Mikey shivered. "If Raph wants to, we will." He squeezed his eyes shut, a lone tear falling down his cheek.


	10. Blood

The shower water dripped down Mikey's back, the steam filling his lungs as he breathed in slowly. He'd been home for two days, and everything was "normal".

He'd slept with Donnie and Leo every night in his bedroom, because he wanted double protection, he wanted the security.

And for awhile, he felt safe. During the day, he did not. That's why he was in the shower, trying desperately to clear his head. But the things he saw were too dark and morbid.. he didn't feel better at all.

Blood trickled down the drain.. he knew why it was there and he couldn't help but to throw up.

Desperately trying to catch his breath, he panted, both his hands on the floor, and caught a glimpse of his reflection. "Shit.." He swore, furious with his appearance.

This wasn't fair! He was supposed to be happy and now he never would not could he.

Mikey burst into tears and vomited again.

"Hey Donnie?" Leo asked, looking up from his phone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Leo.." Donnie sighed and dropped his book. "What is it?"

"Do you think something happened between Raph and Mikey?"

Donnie gulped. He had been watching Mikey for the last two days, he knew what had happened, but he hadn't the heart to tell Leo.

"Well, honestly Leonardo I'm not sure. We have to wait for Mikey to tell us. Don't you think?"

Leo squinted, trying to read him. "I don't understand, I'm sorry. Tell us what?"

Donnie went over and sat next to Leo. "I think we both know Mikey has been tormented in some way."

"Raph won't even talk to us, he wouldn't tell us if he did.. wait. You think.. you think Raph-"

"Sh." Donnie pressed a finger to his lips, and replaced it with his own in a soft kiss. "Leo. We won't know until they come to us.." He nuzzled into him and stayed quiet.

Leo blushed a light pink and looked at the ceiling. Yes, everything was okay for him, but two of his little brothers were suffering, and that irked at him.

"Donnie.. maybe you should talk to Mikey, try to get it out of him."

"I'm not forcing it out of him. Leo, I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me." Donnie's eyes were determined. "Besides, we need to calm things down around here. Otherwise we'll never be able to consult Master Splinter about.. us."

"There's nothing to tell him yet," Leo insisted. He greatly wanted to avoid telling his Master he had recently felt feelings for his brother. He knew it would not be approved of, so he wanted to enjoy it privately for as long as possible.

He was enjoying a quiet, reserved but loving relationship with the sweetest member of the team and he wasn't willing to let it go just yet.. if ever.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at Donnie while thinking, but now noticed as Donnie was snapping. "Hello.. you in there?"

"Hm? Oh sorry.. just thinking." He stood up. "I think I'm gonna go check on Raph. Has he come out of his room yet?"

Donnie sighed and slid his mask off. "He hasn't come out since yesterday. Don't go in there Leo, please?"

He almost added "for me?" but decided against it. After all, they weren't actually together so..

"D-Donnie? Donnie where are you?" Mikey's frantic calls came from just outside the door, bringing Leo out of his little trance. He tied his mask back on and watched Donnie throw open the door. "I'm here Mikey.." He was surprised that Mikey practically jumped onto him. "You gotta go help Raph.." He whispered.

Leo approached them. "We told you not to go in Raph's room!" He scolded.

Mikey sniffled. "Whatever.. but he's sick.. please help him.." His blue eyes were determined and begging.. "Please."


	11. The Rose

Love.

Love that is sweet, in its purest form, is like a white beautiful rose in a gentle field of soft white snow. The flower is not picked, because one walking by wants to admire its beauty, and allow the flower to continue blooming into something even more beautiful.

But not all love is like the delicate white rose.

There is also a different kind of love. Like a dark red, wilted rose, it was beautiful at one point, until it was picked, abused, and made ugly, but once it's left in a vase it somehow struggles to stay alive as long as it can. No one admires the wilted red rose, covered in Thorns.

No one wants to see it.

The love Leo had for Donnie was like the delicate white rose. He wasn't going to rush into a relationship. He wasn't going to hurt Donnie. He was going to leave him be and watch him bloom, without doing anything major.. and destroying the beautiful white rose.

"Is it time yet?" He asked Donnie, who was in the lab as usual, writing about "an experiment", when in reality he was writing about Leo.

He quickly shut the book and looked at the clock. "Should be. Raph hasn't came out of his room in how many days now?"

"Six." Leo responded, biting his lip. "Has he said a word?"

"Not that I've heard." Don got up and went to Raph's room, hesitating on the other side of the door before slowly knocking. "Raph? Time for your checkup."

There was no response and Donnie gulped. "Raphie?" He squeaked. "Uh.. It's Donnie.. You have to let me in.. please?"

In the bedroom, green eyes flickered in the candle light. _Oh, what does he want now, Raphael? Can we just kill the dork already..._

Raph's lips curled into a smile. "That would be nice wouldn't it? Make a nice sacrifice, eh?"

His body shivered and he knew they agreed. Marvelous..

~Somewhere hidden away~

Sweat poured down his face and neck, as he tugged at the chains wrapped around his body. The room was only getting warmer by the second.

"LET ME OUT!" He screamed, knowing that someone, somewhere was listening. He struggled and yanked at the chains, blood dripping off his wrists.

He desperate tugged at them again, to no avail, and bowed his head. "Just remember.. remember the good times. The times before night fell.." He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember. The farmhouse. He'd just went to the farmhouse with his little brother. Then.. he went in the basement and something happened. He knew he wasn't in his own body anymore. His body had been consumed by the darkness, and he had nightmares of what had been happening to his family because of his body's actions.

He began to sob.. knowing his body did something.. something.. It shouldn't have to a precious white rose.. He knew his body turned a white rose red.

His body had hurt Mikey at the farmhouse and kept him prisoner. Abusing him. Not letting him go. Forcing himself upon him.

"I'm so sorry Mikey.." He whispered. "And wherever you are.. You've gotta know I didn't mean it."...

The room cooled down and turned to ice.

"I didn't mean it." He repeated, falling unconscious again.

~Back in the real world~

Donnie finally managed to get the door open, finding Raph sitting in bed, his emerald eyes gleaming.

"H-hi.. Raph.." Donnie tried to act cheerful. The look Raph was giving him was freaking him out.

"Hello, Donnie." Raph smirked, scooting off of the bed. He wore nothing but the red mask he'd had since he was a child. "What are you doing here..?"

Donnie looked at him. "I- uh.. brought your medicine.. that's all.. and then um.. I have to go.."

"See Leo?" Raph suggested for him.

"Yeah.. See Leo." He laughed nervously. "He's helping me with an experiment and I really better go." He stammered and headed for the door.

But Raph beat him to the door and shut it, the lock slowly falling into place. "I was thinking you'd stay."

"Raph.. let me out. Now." Donnie tried to stand his ground. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, believe me Donatello.. it is." Green eyes slowly turned black as he reached for his sais. "Don't say a word."

"Raph.. stop.. don't hurt me. Please..I'll leave.." He grabbed the door handle and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Maybe this life." Raph chuckled before yanking his sai out of Donnie's flesh.

As blood poured down his skin, Donnie was quickly losing consciousness.. and the last thing he did before falling unconscious was shout: "Leo!"


	12. Under

The sound of water dripping was the first thing that Donatello heard as he regained consciousness. His shoulder throbbed in pain as a wet rag was gently cleansing his wound.

He hissed in pain, clamping his hand into a fist, sweat dripping down his face. Everything hurt, he could barely move. He was afraid. Raphael had attacked him, viciously stabbing his shoulder. That wasn't Raphael, those eyes were pure evil. Cruel, dark eyes burning with hate, seeking to kill everyone in sight. Was this what Mikey was talking about..? And where was he now? Where was Leo?

Donnie struggled to sit up but was gently pushed back down. "Stay still so I can finish wrapping up your shoulder." Leo's voice sent a relief through Donatello's mind. He was safe.

"I have to get up.. get Mikey.."

"No. Rest, please.." Leo slowly wrapped his shoulder. "You were bleeding out when I found you, and I don't want you walking around."

"Leo…" Donnie could feel tears dripping down his cheeks, as he choked out the words: "I'm scared!"

Leo bit his lip and double checked at the lock on the door. Still locked. Mikey was asleep on a makeshift bed, a pout on his lips.

Thank god that his brothers were safe.. "I'm scared too Donnie.. But we just need to focus on getting you patched up."

Donnie nodded slowly, shivering at the blood loss. "Lay with me..?"

Leo yawned and crawled into bed, his eyes on the door until he drifted off to sleep.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open. He listened to the light breaths coming from his brothers on the bed. They were both asleep, good..

Mikey got up off the floor and went to the lock, picking at it.

Leo rolled over in his sleep and Mikey held his breath. "Don't wake up.." He whispered. To his relief, Leo began snoring again, and Mikey picked the lock open, slipping into the hallway.

The lair was silent as he crept over to Raph's room. Opening the door slowly, he saw Raph was still chained up. "Raphie..?"

Raphael looked up, his eyes all white. "Oh, what does he want?" He asked himself. "Probably wants to be destroyed as well.." The demons answered. "But maybe we should let little Raphie boy hear what his little brother has to say.."

"Raphie, I don't know why you're talking to yourself.." Mikey gulped and shut the door, sitting in front of him. "But I need to talk to you."

~Deep Below~

He gasped, struggling to untangle himself from the chains that held him under water.

He had no air, he was drowning, and he couldn't pull himself to the surface. "No.. no.. I need to breathe..." He tugged at the chains, managing to free one of his hands, and pulling his head to the surface. Once he did, all he saw was a large screen, with Mikey on it. Kneeling.

"I don't know who you are anymore Raph. I don't know what happened to you, I thought you wanted to protect us." Mikey wiped his eyes.

"I thought you loved me."

Raph blinked, before being pulled under water again by the strong chains. "No! No! Let me see him!" He swallowed the water down, choking him with its bitter taste.

The chains loosened up and Raph swam to the surface, coughing up the water.

"Raphie.. why did you do that to me.. I don't understand. Do you love me like that? Or are you a sick monster like they tell me? I don't want to believe it, but.. it almost seems true sometimes.. like you don't care about me.. you kept me prisoner."

Raph moaned, feeling weaker. "I didn't mean to!"

"You wouldn't let me go. I got real thin and sick. And you were okay with that." Mikey sniffled, standing up.

"No, don't leave, don't leave.." The screen started going black. The sunshine he'd been absent of for lord knows how long had found him.. and now he was leaving..

"I still love you, but I know they tell me it's too dangerous to be around you. But I want to believe you'll change... bye Raphie.."


	13. Travel

Almost three weeks passed. No one visited Raphael's room.

Not that no one cared, but they knew he was too dangerous to be around.

It was hard to convince Mikey to stay away. He felt it was wrong to do this.

"Oh, come on Leo! Raphie needs some love!" Mikey pouted. "You just want me away so you don't have to worry about watching me!"

Leo shook his head. "Not true. You stay away from him. He will kill you the first chance he gets. Understand?!"

Mikey bit his lip and nodded.

"Mikey.. I know what Raph did to you. And you should want to stay away from him. Yet, something is keeping you here. What is it?"

He looked away. "Shut up, Leo. Go back to your lover." His voice was bitter.

"Mikey! He's not my lover! Don't let me hear you speak that way again! Besides.. you know how Splinter feels about your little jokes."

"I wasn't joking.." He swore an obscenity.

Leo frowned and went down the hall, peaking into Raph's room. He hadn't moved in three weeks, his eyes glowing white. "Raph. You okay?"

"I am most excellent, my dear.." He smiled. "And you?"

"Uh.. I'm not yours.. and I'm fine I guess. It's Donnie who's still sick after you stabbed him. I won't forgive you for that."

"Ah. You love 'im, don't cha.." Raph smirked.

"Raphael. I'm not talking to you. What I want to know is why did you hurt him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned, his eyes darkening.

"Donnie. He was trying to help you."

"Well.." Raphael pretended to think. "I guess it's because the very sight of him sickens me. Ever think of that? He is so annoying. Since the day I met the man I've wanted to slit his throat."

"Shut up.." Leo glared.

"I'm serious, Leonardo. One day I will."

Leo tried to block out his words. "And what about Mikey? Your little fling with him was because you hated him? Is that it?"

The entire room seemed to laugh. "Oh, you idiot. That was just to mess with his head."

"You know he still cares for whoever the hell you are. I might as well kill you, Raphael. Do us all a favor." Leo slammed the door, fed up with his demonic brother.

What had happened to Raphael? Even Sensei was clueless, and wanted to stay out of it. Which enraged Leonardo further.

"You're supposed to be our father!" He shouted at him that night, slamming the door.

And now it's clear, Leo thought, I need to get my brothers out of here. All of them.

Several days later, he helped Donnie load up the van. "Are we taking Raph?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Yes, but I'm gonna chain him up in the back of the van. We'll be in the front. You'll be safe."

"Promise?" His eyes looked away in fear.

Leo pulled him into a loose hug. "I promise I will protect you."

Their lips met briefly.

Mikey got into the back of the van. "Let's go, boys!"

Leo got in the drivers seat. "Okay. Up front though."

"No! I'm sitting back here." Mikey made himself comfortable a safe distance from Raphael. "Now go!"

After awhile in the back, Mikey got bored, and sat in front of Raphael. His hands were chained behind his back, his legs were chained together and his middle was chained tightly to the wall.

"Hey Raphie.." He giggled and touched his chest.

Raphael looked down at him. "Hey bro.."

"W-what did you call me?"

"I called you bro."

"But you're crazy!" Mikey protested.

"Not at the moment.." He suddenly moaned as if someone was stabbing him.

"Raph.."

"Oh god.." Sweat dripped down his face. "They're tormenting me.. you have to stay away.. they make me so bad things.. especially to the ones I love. Now go.."

"Wait.." Mikey sniffled.

"W-what..!" He moaned.

He wrapped his arms around Raph. "You're loved. Don't forget that."

Raph nodded slowly, nuzzling his cheek. "Y-you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Raph.. I will never forgive you, but I still love you." Mikey went back to his seat.

He watched Raph bow his head, tears slipping down before his eyes went dark once more.


	14. Gallows

Donnie opened his eyes quickly, his heart racing. He didn't hear the steady breathing of Leonardo next to him. And it was two thirty in the morning.

"L-Leo..?" His voice squeaked as he slowly got out of bed, fearing the worst for their leader. The entire farmhouse was silent as he slipped into the hallway. It was so cold, he could've sworn they were outside.

Donnie rubbed at his arm, remembering that Raph had stabbed him just days ago. Since then, Donnie had rarely left Leo's side, feeling the turtle in blue could protect him from any danger.

"Leo.. are you out here?" He bit his lip and peeked into Mikey's bedroom. His younger brother was sound asleep, thank god. Just as he was about to shut the door, a hand was rested on his shoulder from behind. Donnie practically jumped a mile, and shouted.

"Donnie, it's just me.." Leonardo said, just as startled as the purple turtle.

"Where were you..?" Donnie hugged him, sighing in relief. "You weren't with Raph, were you?"

Leo shook his head. "That would be idiotic, Don. And you told me not to. Therefore I have to listen."

"Well, if you weren't with Raph, where were you?"

Leo looked around nervously and led him to the bedroom. "I found something outside, and I didn't want to tell you about it until the morning."

"Something to do with Raph then? Because he goes nuts at night?" Donnie bit his lip.

"Yeah. It's outside. Come with me?"

"You honestly think I'm staying in here by myself?" Donnie held his arm, looking at Leo.

"This might scare you though..."

As the two brothers went outside, Mikey opened his eyes, feeling a feather-light touch brush across his cheek and shoulder. "Leo? Donnie?" He didn't look over but could guess who it was just by the gentle touch.

"Not quite.." Raph's emerald green eyes glistened from the moonlight at the window.

"You're not allowed in here Raph.." Mikey shivered.

Raph crawled into bed behind Mikey and hugged his middle. "I have to. It's me. Well, kinda me. We don't want to hurt you. Raph is dying and we need to cheer him up a little." Raph spoke in third person, thoroughly confusing Mikey. "We? Raph? How are you dying? Who's we?"

Raph gently stroked his cheek. "We are the spirits that inhabit your older brother. And while we find him foolish, we have to keep him alive. He is dying. So we brought him to you."

Mikey scratched his head, confused. "So, if you've been possessing Raph, have you been controlling him all the time?"

Raph shook his head. "No. The only time we lose complete control of him is when the sun is at the highest in the sky."

Mikey scowled. "What do you want with him anyway?"

Raph's lips curled into a smile. "When Raphael was born, he had a bright spirit like yours. But yours was always too bright and powerful to penetrate. His had doubt in it, fear, jealousy.. the easiest ways to break into someone's soul is through their weaknesses."

Mikey's eyes watered as he hugged Raphael. "Please let him see me. Tell him I love him, and I'll be right here.." On the inside, he wanted to kill the spirits. But you can't do that.

"He can hear you. He is crying. But he is joyful, I assure you. Now sleep, so he can too."

He kissed his cheek and sniffled. "Okay. Goodnight, spirit things."

"Goodnight, little brother."

Meanwhile, outside, Leo led Donnie into the woods. It was so dark and cold, Donnie's teeth chattered loudly. "Are w-we almost there?" Donnie whined.

"Yes, plum, we're almost there." Leo muttered.

"Plum? Did you just call me pl-" Donnie gasped and looked up at a large wooden structure. "Know what that is?" Leo looked at him.

Donnie nodded, whimpering. "It's freshly built gallows."

Leo took his hand. "Either he's going to kill you, me, Mikey, or himself. And we just can't let that happen. Let's save Raph."


End file.
